Shane McGuy
Shane Isaac McGuy is a main character in Forever and a Day. Personality Shane is a friendly but shy person. He cares about other people and is good at getting people to have fun, but he appreciates his alone time. He is loving and supportive to those who treat him well, but when you're on his bad side, then may God have mercy on your soul. He is highly creative, constantly coming up with good ideas for his art, his house design, and his writing. He, much like Meghan, lives in his dreams, oftening focusing more on what could be than what is. Fantasy is for him an escape from the dreariness and monotony of the actual world. Life Before "FAD" Shane's life began on the cold night of November 17th in Dundee, Scotland. He blessed the lives of Shelly McRiggen and Isaac McGuy instantly, but their happiness was quickly cut short. When the nurse came back into the room, she came without their newborn bundle of joy. It was then they should have saw it, the curse that would haunt them for the rest of their lives and eventually, his. He was announced stillborn, dead from birth before another nurse burst into the room with a screeching baby. He was alive, healthy, happy. And so they returned home, turned over a new leaf and moved to Aberdeen to start a new life together as a family. By the time he was four, Shane lived solely with his mother in Aberdeen, with a new step-father named Cole Edmonds and baby brother, Jason, to boot. A well-known and succesful computer programmer, Cole treated Shane like his own and raised him as though he were his son. It was around this time when Shane would once again fall prey to death's cruel game, and yet another would witness it. He'd been sitting in his room, the sound of Barney echoing through the walls of their one-bedroomed home. Shelly had been at work, while Cole had the day off, caught up in a game of chess while leaving Shane to be distracted by the colourful television. It had only been fifteen minutes since he had last checked up on him, but at 3:15 that afternoon, Cole wandered into the bedroom to find the young boy pale, lifeless and unconcious on the floor. Once he hit nine, again on a cold night of November 17th, Shane considered his life so far. He was older, maturer, and he had once again been blessed with another now 4 year old brother, Nathan. He had reunited with his father , who on his trip to Europe had another baby before choosing to move back. His sister - Casey, now 8 - never met him. Shane didn't blame her, she was young but he'd be scared if he was suddenly told he had a brother 2 years older than him. He sighed, breathing in the fresh air as he crossed the road to his cousins' home. Cut short, he was suddenly swept from the road as a drunk driver collided with him. Constantly fearing for his life, both he and his mother became a paranoid wreck. Shane began to fear that he was cursed, that all of these near-death experiences were warnings. His mother, although unconvinced by Shane's cry of the supernatural, began to watch her eldest son's every step. If he were to eat something, she had to know the ingredients. If he were to go to a friend's house, he had to be within constant reach. At the tender age of fifteen, Shane just wasn't sure how long he had left. In the five year time jump, he had experienced both good and bad. He was gifted with another sister- this time from his mother - Kira, when he was ten. At twelve, he had learned of his father's deep-rooted secret that had torn he and his mother's relationship apart - he was gay. As if it hadn't been enough for Shane to be constantly teased and tormented about supposedly being gay, now his father had set this burden upon his shoulders. At thirteen, he came out to the world; he no longer blamed his father, he blamed years of blindness and pain. He announced himself gay. His first big relationship with a boy, as if normal teenage relationships weren't enough, ended terribly. Not that they had a large fight, not that one caught the other cheating. No, Shane's first kiss was the best thing to ever happen to him; up until the moment when Jake dropped dead the next night. From then on, every serious relationship Shane had ended up badly, with three of his lovers from the age of Fifteen to Twenty One dropping dead. His most recent lover, Miles, has failed to do so yet; but Shane feels their relationship is crumbling under his constant paranoia. He can feel Miles pulling away, but he's just not ready to let go. Nearing the end of his studies to become a Primary teacher, the stress is beginning to pile on is shoulders. His only source of release seems to be his biweekly conversations with his distant American friend, Meghan. They're planning to move to New York together once they finish their studies and for Miles to join them. Category:Main Characters